Where the Fun Happens
by miarella
Summary: AU. Two-shot. COMPLETE. It's the opening night of Goode High School's spring play directed by Annabeth Chase. With pranking Stolls and a persistent boyfriend, antics ensue. "Abandoned prop room. Kinky, right?"
1. Chapter 1

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Where the Fun Happens**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Annabeth stood at the east wing of the stage as the red, velvet curtains parted, revealing the perfect scenery and background, all made under the supervision of hers truly, to the audience seated in the packed auditorium. Annabeth watched intently as the first scene began and went off without so much as a bump, save for Mercutio itching in his tights between his lines. _So far, so good._ She thought. If they could just make it through the first act, she knew her, ahem, the play would be perfect.

Annabeth glanced across the stage into the west wing giving Silena, her wonderful, wonderful Juliet, a reassuring smile. So far, there was only a minor snag in the nothing less than perfect production. When the Silena had auditioned, Annabeth knew she was perfect for the part; strikingly beautiful to catch the attention of the tragic hero, Romeo, with the grace and innocence Shakespeare intended the daughter of the Capulet family to have. However, the only problem was that the black-haired beauty froze up every time she messed up her lines. So much as a misplaced stress in the iambic pentameter of Juliet's many sonnet lines caused her to become a deer in headlights onstage as she lacked the ability to recover and improvise. Annabeth jsut crossed her fingers, hoping that Silena didn't puke on Romeo, lest this production end as the winter musical had.

Annabeth clenched her teeth as Silena walked onto the stage and spoke her first line. Once she began, Annabeth let out a sigh of relief. Silena spoke clearly and confidently, every word straight out of the script. She blew the audience away with her stellar delivery.

Annabeth held her breath as Silena walked onto the stage. Once she spoke her first line she

"Queue the lights." Annabeth murmured into her headset. "Soundtrack a little softer, it's drowning out Romeo. Turn up mic number one, please."

Annabeth peeked through a curtain on the wings and peered at the expressions of the audience. It was quite a turn-out for opening night of a non-musical show. She was determined to make Goode High School's performance of _Romeo and Juliet _the best production of the year. After all, her deBut as director for her school's drama club had to start with a bang. Save for the occasional orders for the tech crew to adjust the volume of the mics, Annabeth's job was rather easy as she watched her flawless production unfold without any help from her..

By Act 4, scene 3, Annabeth was so involved in simply watching the play, she almost yelped into her headset when she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist. "Percy!" She hissed, moving the mic away from mouth as her boyfriend stood in front of her.

"Hey, babe," he replied, his infamous smirk slapped across his face.

"What are you doing back here? Cast and crew only allowed backstage," she whisper-hissed to him, pulling him away from the curtains, deeper into the wings.

He shrugged as if trespassing during a show was no big deal, "Visiting my girlfriend on opening night."

"You're suppose to be out there in the house with the _audience.,_" Annabeth continued, although she was smiling now, "How did you even get back here? Production staff access only, as in, cast and crew. Which you are neither."

Percy's light smirk slid in to a mischievous grin, "Let's just say I'm very persuasive."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, feeling sorry for the poor freshmen girls who were ushering the theater. She wondered what an encounter with _the _Percy Jackson, captain of the swim team, had done to their poor, naive little hearts.

Annabeth glanced back on stage as she heard a slight murmuring from the ensemble onstage. Romeo's spotlight was slowly panning to the side and Beckendorf struggled to move with it whilst keeping his movements natural with his lines. She readjusted her headset, "What's happening with spotlight three? Keep it on Romeo...What do you mean Will passed out?..." Annabeth cocked her eyebrow, "Get a replacement stat to cover his light...Well, _someone _needs to focus that spotlight…" Percy watched, amused as he fiddled with a strand of her hair.

Annabeth's voice rose in urgency, "I want someone to fix that light this second or I swear, Grover, I will-Just roll Will over and fix the spotlight!" At that moment the light returned to its proper place on stage.

"Wow." Percy muttered.

"What?"

"You're a bit tense, that's all."

"Of course I'm tense, this is my first show as director. I fought hard for this job and I didn't get it for nothing. Do you know how much of a disaster this show would be if Calypso had gotten this job?

Percy just chuckled.

"Hold on a second. Scenery change in a few seconds. Just stay out of the way." The theater went black and Annabeth hurried away to help the prop crew push the bedroom set onstage.

Annabeth returned to her post to find Percy sitting smugly on her director's chair. Annabeth simply crossed her arms and arched her perfect eyebrow, glaring. Percy continued to stare up at her with a grin until his boyish smirk wavered under her intense gaze. He groaned and sheepishly slid out of the chair, "Sorry." He muttered.

"That's what I thought," Annabeth said, now the one smirking as she took his place in _her_ chair.

"You're scary sometimes, babe," Percy mumbled, leaning on the arm rest.

"Don't call me babe."

"You know you love it."

"Bite me," she stated, dryly.

Percy went behind her and brushed her hair aside. His feather light touches left goose bumps wherever his hands brushed her neck. Annabeth felt his breath near her ear as he nipped her throat.

Annabeth let out a yelp, "What the hell, Perce?" She looked at him, incredulous

Percy shrugged. "You said to bite you."

"Not literally, Seaweed Brain.''

He smiled smugly, "Should've made that clear."

"You really need to get the hell out of here. Is that clear enough for you, _babe?_"

"You want me here, don't you?" Percy said, clearly aiming to annoy her now.

"Not particularly," Annabeth deadpanned, "But fine, stay. Just quit bothering me."

Percy pouted, visibly at the lack of his girlfriend's enthusiasm. He spent the next few scenes just staring at his girlfriend as she supervised the happenings onstage. He occasionally played with her hair, tucking stray strands behind her ear. He stood behind her and rubbed her shoulders. He chuckled lightly when she scrunched up her nose every time someone would screw up their lines. Annabeth scowling, but he knew as long as he stayed quiet, she wouldn't mind and he could do what he pleased.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked, his arm loosely draped over her shoulder.

"Hmm?" She said, her eyes still trained on the performance.

"Nothing."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, but a small smile played on her lips.

Percy silently went up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He rested in chin on her shoulder and buried his face in her hair. She always smelled like sunshine and lemon and cotton.

Percy placed light, butterfly kisses on her neck wrapped his arms tighter. He moved his head down to her collarbone and murmured something incoherent. Then he trailed up her neck, his nose brushing against her soft skin. He placed his lips at the based of her jaw and kissed it. Annabeth's breath hitched.

"Percy." Annabeth warned, breathless.

"Yes?" He answered. Annabeth could feel a smile on his lips against her neck.

"That's a little distracting," she muttered, gently trying to push him away, but he just gripped her waist tighter.

"How?"

"Percy," Annabeth warned more sternly, "Seriously, stop. What are you doin-" Percy crashed his lips against hers. Annabeth's eyes widened in surprise, but she soon melted into his arms.

Unfortunately, oxygen was necessary. Annabeth heavy breathing was only just barely quiet enough not to be heard by the actors on stage.

"What do you think I'm doin-"

But it was Annabeth's turn to cut him off as she smashed her lips into his.

Percy pulled away, smirking, "Oh, well someone's-"

"Shut up." Annabeth said encasing his lips in her again. She moved her hands down and placed them on his chest. He deepened the kiss. .

The other stage crew member's were giving them 'the eye'. Silena giggled as she passed them to change into her other costume. Percy broke away with much protest from Annabeth as Mr. Brunner happened to walk by, "Should we stop stop? This might affect your, dunno, directorship or something."

"Don't care," Annabeth muttered, attacking his lips again. She whimpered in protest as Percy pulled away, once more.

"Maybe we should, move to somewhere more private," he murmured in her ear.

"What?" Annabeth said, slightly disoriented. Percy found it amusing he could do that to his girlfriend.

"Should we move somewhere else?" He repeated.

"Are you kidding me? I can't just leave."

"Yes, you can."

"Of course I can't. I'm the director. I have to stay right here," Annabeth leaned in again to continue their 'activity'.

"Well, we can't do _this _with everyone around here." Percy replied.

Annabeth pouted, "We just were!"

"Yeah, and Mrs. Dodds was giving us the evil eye. You know how she feels about 'public displays of affection.'"

Annabeth sighed, "Fine. I still can't leave, but as soon as this is over-"

"Come on, Annabeth. There are like two scenes left, no set changes. Everything's under control and they won't even notice you're gone."

Annabeth her lip, mentally weighing the pros and cons in her head, "Okay. Fine, but where will we go?"

"I have an idea. I'm going to leave." Annabeth started to protest, but Percy held up his hand, "Wait five for minutes then follow me behind the scene three scenery."

"Why can't we just go together?" Annabeth asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be the smart one, Wise Girl?" Percy said, grinning. Annabeth glared. "Let's put it this way. What would you think if you were a teacher and you saw two teenagers sneaking away to the dark recesses of a theater?"

Understanding flooded Annabeth's face, "Right."

Percy winked and quietly walked away towards the back, not receiving a second look from the busy stage crew.

Annabeth turned back to the performance and waited, impatiently, tapping her foot and biting her lip raw. Man, she really hated how Percy had the ability to make her this way; antsy and breathless. She checked her cell phone. 5 minutes. Annabeth slipped off her headset, and, as nonchalantly as she could, looked around. Mrs. Dodds was currently scolding Conner and Travis as she caught them red handed about to set off a stink bomb. Everyone else was occupied with theirs tasks.

"Bathroom." She murmured as she passed some of the stage crew. Annabeth made her way behind the curtain and saw a giant papier mache moon. "Percy?" She said.

Suddenly someone grabbed her and pulled her behind a crate and covered her mouth before she could scream.

"Percy! Was that necessary? Scaring the hell out of me?" Annabeth hissed at him. He placed a finger to her lips.

Annabeth continued to talk, "This is your big hiding place? If that curtain moves, we're totally exposed to the audience."

"And that is exactly why we're not staying here."

"Where are we going?"

"Surprise." Percy grabbed a scarf from a costume bin and tied it around Annabeth's head.

"Okay, now I know this isn't necessary, Percy," Annabeth protested.

"Well, you know I have a dramatic flair."

Annabeth allowed Percy to guide her through the back of the theater. He gripped her waist and steered her around turns and winding spiral staircase.

"Can I take this off now?" Annabeth whined..

Percy wrapped his arm around Annabeth's waist and placed his chin on her shoulder once again. "Now," He whispered in her ear. His warm breath tickling her neck. "Open your eyes."

Annabeth gasped.

"This is where the fun happens."


	2. Chapter 2

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Where the Fun Happens**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Annabeth looked at her surroundings. A dark, dusty room with shelves and shelves of random props from dial telephones to plastic flowers. There were lamps of every kind, diner tables, a Victorian dresser, even a dusty phonograph placed near a fake tree.

Annabeth walked over to the railing at the edge of the room and looked down, seeing the audience and the stage far below as Romeo dramatically fell to his knees in front of the Friar. Percy had led her to the abandoned prop loft. Years ago, the drama department had moved all of the props and scenery to the prop room downstairs so the crew had better access without climbing up the steep, winding staircase. All of the broken and unwanted equipment was stored up here next to the catwalk. A dusty, unused red curtain concealed the entire loft space from the audiences' view.

"Wow." Annabeth breathed. "How'd you get up here? I thought they closed the stairs because they were unstable?"

"Coach told me to borrow a can of paint so I found those stairs in the back while looking."

Annabeth nodded.

"Abandoned prop room. Kinky, right?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, smacking his arm, but she had to agree. "It's amazing. We can see the whole entire auditorium from up here."

Percy grinned, "And they can't see us." He stepped closer to her, "Now where were we?"

Annabeth crashed her lips into his, looping her arms around his neck. Percy carried her to a red, dusty couch and set her down. She stared up at him.

"What?" Percy said, out of breath.

"Nothing." She breathed. She cupped his face between her hands and furiously kissed him. The past tech week (or _hell _week as she liked to call it) had packed her schedule with endless rehearsals, and with Percy's daily swim practice, the couple had barely gotten to see each other. They definitely made up for that lost time now.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Travis Stoll prowled along the side of the stage setting his stink bombs every few feet. It had been extra difficult to get Katie Gardiner's attention the past few weeks since she joined the play. She practically ignored him the past few weeks to learn her lines. Now this play that had competed for her attention was going to pay.

As Travis set the last bomb near the curtain, he heard a giggle coming from around the corner. He raised an eyebrow. Careful to stay hidden in the shadows, Travis tip-toed around to the source of the noise. Travis could barely contain his glee as he saw the sight before him. The always responsible, perfect Annabeth Chase being led blindfolded by boyfriend Percy Jackson..

"Well, well, well." Travis muttered under his breath. "What is the director doing sneaking away from her own performance?" He silently crept after them as Percy opened a door that seemed to lead to a staircase.

"Connor!" Travis called as he walked up to his brother as he opened the curtains for the last act.

"What do you want? I'm sort of busy here."

"Yes, pushing a button to open and close a curtain every half an hour is extremely time consuming and takes a lot on concentration." Travis replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Connor frowned, "Curtains are very impor-"

Travis cut him off. "Yeah, whatever. You are extremely important to this production. Anyway. I need you to open curtain six during the bows.

"Why? We don't need it."

"I set up a prank!"

"No! On other circumstances I'd agree but I'm actually part of the production this time!"

"Come on! It won't hurt anybody! The play will be over anyway."

"No. Besides curtain six is hiding the prop loft and it's just a bunch of ugly useless stuff and junk."

Travis smirked and whispered something in his brother's ear. As he explained a wide grin slowly spread on Connor's face. Travis pulled away.

"Whoa."

"I know. So you'll do it?"

"Curtain 1 through 6 open for final bow!"

"Good boy." With that Travis hurried off to the audience to watch upcoming show.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Annabeth panted as Percy moved his lips to the spot on her neck that drove her crazy. It was getting really hot up there. Annabeth slapped Percy's hand away as it slowly started to inch its way up her shirt. "Don't even think about it." She said, her voice low with lust as she tangled her hands in his hair and yanked hard. Percy yelped more from surprise than pain.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Silena and Beckendorf held hands as they bowed together. The curtains closed and reopened, this time revealing the entire cast. Connor smirked as he opened the next set of curtains.

The applause was deafening with the occasional shouts and hoots for an encore.

First there were fingers pointing, second, murmurs and mutters shooting through the crowd as people looked up. Teachers shrieked. Parents gasped. Little kids and other students were laughing. And the looks upon Sally Jackson and Frederick Chase's faces were priceless.

Annabeth Chase, honor student, captain of the mathletes and varsity soccer, as well as the drama department treasurer and _director _of the play, lying on top of a couch in a prop loft above the stage; shirt unbuttoned, skirt hiked up to her thighs, hair askew, and lipstick smudged. Percy Jackson, Goode's star athlete and golden boy, looked no better. He was the one _on _Miss Chase, hair mussed and clothes disheveled.

Goode High School had never seen their overall star students in a more compromising position.

They were both redder than the velvet curtains that revealed them.

The applause grew louder as the Principle frantically ordered the curtains to be closed. Connor refused too. Travis was about to pass out from his fit of hysterical laughter. Rachel, who stole this show with her role as Nurse, looked up to see what the fuss was about. She burst out laughing which drew the rest of cast to look up as well.

Mr. Brunner finally managed to wrestle the controls from Connor as he closed curtain six. Though, he too was grinning as he pressed the control button. The cast was too giggly to even bow. Annabeth glared at Percy as she pushed his hand off her and frantically buttoned up her shirt and yanked her skirt down.

"Percy." She said her voice deadly calm and low. He gulped.

"Yeah."

"You know I'm going to kill you, right?"

"I figured."

_**Fin.**_


End file.
